This invention relates to optical fiber telecommunications interconnection systems. As used herein, the term telecommunications includes voice, data, audio and video communications. The telecommunications industry has begun employing optical fibers as a means for signal transmissions, including voice, video and data. The primary advantage of optical fibers over copper wire is substantially increased broadband. However, like copper wire systems, optical fiber systems require patching or interconnection between incoming land line optical cables and distribution cables which connect to various devices in a building. Typical optical fiber patching systems are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 7,672,561 and 6,363,198. These patching systems are usually housed in a panel which is mounted on frames and racks which, in turn, are typically located in a communications closet or a data room. Examples of optical fiber distribution frames and racks are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,497,444 and 5,758,003.
It is important that these panels are readily accessible by a technician and, in addition, it is important that the interconnections are easy to make. Also, because of the large number of cables which are being interconnected within a panel, it is important that the cables be managed in such a way that when the technician handles the cables, excess bending of the cables does not occur and the cable remains organized.